


【授权翻译】【猎冬猎】并非终点（而是一切的开始）

by Cedar_Meng



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame-adjacent, M/M, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedar_Meng/pseuds/Cedar_Meng
Summary: 发生在灵魂之石里的事，公路旅行，慢热，出场人物有小虫，洛基，格鲁特，奇异博士。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】【猎冬猎】并非终点（而是一切的开始）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not an end, but (the start of all things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668227) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



【授权翻译】【猎冬猎】并非终点（而是一切的开始）

原标题：not an end (but the start of all things)

作者：notcaycepollard

当Sam醒来的时候，他们仍在行驶中。

他缓慢地眨了眨眼，方向感混乱。油渍和苦咖啡的味道，车载空调释放出灰尘微微烫焦的气息，窗外的路灯闪烁着橘黄色的光。Barnes清了清嗓子，瞟过来。

“我们离开市区有几英里了。咖啡可能还热着，你想喝的话。”

“行，”Sam说，“好的。”他从残留的睡意中强行醒过来，伸手拿过纸杯。咖啡灼热地滚过他的舌尖，纯黑，苦得发涩，加油站咖啡的特色。Sam皱了下脸，又吞了一口。“操，太难喝了，恶。你想让我开一会儿吗？休息一下？”

“过一会儿，”Barnes说，“我现在还好。”

“行，可以。”Sam答应道。他把咖啡全倒进嘴里，咽下去，捏扁了空纸杯。瞥了眼前面被车灯照亮的路，他调弄收音机的按钮，直到找到某个电台正放着音乐，有点卡的老旧蓝调。Bucky什么都没有说，只是移了移他放在方向盘上的手。Sam把脚翘到面板上，试图让自己更加舒适。

过了一会儿，Bucky说：“我听过这个人演奏。在卡内基*。”

（*纽约卡内基音乐厅）

“你听过 ** _罗伯特·约翰逊_** 演奏。”Sam有点不信地说。Bucky点了点头，咬着嘴唇，在方向盘上随着音乐敲手指。

“他并不是在那儿——我想他那时已经死了，还是什么的——但是他们在台上放他的碟。某种大型音乐会，观众很杂，当时算得上是很野了。我去是因为Steve有时候会给《新弥撒》做插画，他把我拖去了。那是个杂志嘛，社丨会丨主义者的东西，美国马克思主义者。他们赞助了那个卡内基的活动。那是段好日子。”

“你看，你怎么能记得这种鬼东西而忘了你自己的名字。”Sam顺嘴说。Bucky弯了嘴角，从牙齿间吹了几声口哨。

“等一下，Steve给 ** _社丨会丨主义者杂志_** 画过插画？他妈的这人是怎么能成为美国队长的，我的天呐。”

“他用了假名，”Bucky说，“如果你能猜到是什么明天早餐我请你。”

“哦，天哪，”Sam怨声道，“肯定是很糟糕，是不是。或者超级他妈明显的那种。Grant Stevens*，之类的。”

（*Steve全名Steven Grant Rogers）

“猜对了，甜心。”

“神啊。不愧是认为戴上棒球帽和墨镜就可以隐形的男人想出的假名。真是个傻子。”

“无法反驳呢。”Bucky耸了耸肩。

“但你明天要请早餐，嗯？”Sam一语掷地。Bucky简短地冲他笑了一下，一抹白牙一闪，然后就继续专注于眼前的高速，车灯照亮的半圆。

十五分钟或者三小时后，Sam说：“呃，我不行了。小睡完只感觉更不好了。”在这种小路上，时间好像不再有意义。

“我们可以靠边停车然后把后座放倒。”Bucky提议道。

Sam表情并不认同。“拜托，伙计，我们已经开了十八小时了，”他说着，抹了把脸，咽回去一个哈欠，“我得睡在某个可以实实在在平躺的地方，不然背要折了。我们找一个便宜的汽车旅馆，不需要破产的那种。”

“好吧，”Bucky说，“行，可以，我们找个地方，我开过去。你明白这条路上可不会有什么五星级的住处的对吧？”

“我会放低标准的。”Sam没啥感情地说，“怎样都行，你也知道我不是一直都享受地住在度假酒店的。我已经习惯了破烂的汽车旅馆这些天。”

然而他们找到旅馆的时候他马上就后悔了。这糟糕到了一个境界，小到，是那种，他和Steve开车通常会直接过停都不停的那种。Sam花了几秒来为这趟死水一样的任务感到恼怒。

“这就是个老鼠窝，”他说道，看了眼不成形状的电视柜，尼丨古丨丁熏黄的墙，以及干净程度令人质疑的床单，“我感觉我们身上会惹上臭虫。”

“嘿，可不是，”Bucky耸耸肩，“其实总还是可以选择车后座的。”

“那更糟。”Sam决定了。他看了看床，对于他们两个来说太窄，于是他张嘴，想说些类似‘所以说你想投个硬币不’的话。

“你睡床，”Bucky先出声，“我不在意睡地板，只要有个枕头和张毯子就行。”Sam太疲惫，不想纠结了，就和衣倒在破烂的旅馆床上。灯还没关他就已经睡着了。

在晨光下，这房间也并没有看起来好多少。Sam快速冲了个凉，穿回了前一天的衣服。

“我们计划得太差劲了，”他说，“我居然忘了旅行背囊，你信吗？我原来车后备箱里一直都有一个的，他妈的为什么。”

“是啊，这儿不怎么样，”Bucky赞同道，“不过他们在路对面有个小餐厅，你想在我们上路之前吃早餐吗？”

“行啊，反正能差到哪去。”

实际上，那里没有差到那种程度。桌子有点儿黏黏的，菜单是塑料压制而且折角了的，但是他们的咖啡热度够强度也够，而且他没有问，女服务生就主动过来给他续杯，所以还算有点料。

“那个，虽然这地方是个老鼠窝吧，但这些香蕉松饼还是真的不错，”Bucky用闲聊的语气说，“你想来一口吗，甜心？”

“我没事，”Sam说，啜了一口咖啡，用叉子戳了戳他的煎蛋卷，“我们中总有人是需要保持身材的，伙计。”

“你看起来不像是这方面有任何问题的人。”Bucky小声道，上下打量了一番Sam，嘴角翘起。Sam从桌子底下踹了一脚他的小腿。

“不要再假装打量我了，专心任务。”

“谁说我假装了，”Bucky含糊地说，不过他还是低下头，又叉了一块松饼放进嘴里，“你有收到Steve的消息吗？”

“没。不过也不是什么大事，他跟我们说过一周之内在集合地点和他汇合。说他和Nat在执行他们那头任务的时候可能没信号。我猜只有等我们到了目的地他还不到，这才是个事儿，对吧？”

“这方面你说了算，”Bucky耸肩，“我们会在集合地点的知道他的进展的，我猜。”他说话的时候满嘴食物，这应该算很恶心，这 ** _确实_** 很恶心，但是Sam的所有注意力却全在他下唇的一抹糖浆上。

“好吧，给我来一口。”Sam挫败地说道。Bucky抿嘴笑了下，把叉子叉上松饼，旋着蘸过盘子上凌乱的糖浆和融了一滩的黄油，伸出去给Sam。

“噢，才不要，你以为我会从你的叉子上吃？”

“我以为你想要点松饼，”Bucky平和地说，“你不想要？那我吃了。”

“别想。”Sam说道。他抓过Bucky的手腕，把他的手拉近了些以把松饼放进嘴里。他这么做的时候Bucky看着他，Sam脸上犯热，手上能感觉到Bucky的脉搏跳了一下。“嗯，”他说，一边放开了Bucky的手，一边咀嚼、吞咽，“你说得对，这松饼是很不错。”

“你—”Bucky越过桌子，用拇指指腹触碰Sam的嘴角，“你这里有一点糖浆。”他解释道，然后舔了下拇指，继续吃他的松饼。

他们早餐后回到了路上，一整天行驶在一条似乎无尽延伸的道路上，只是更加地深入这斑驳的类沙漠地带，连真正的沙漠都不是。没有交通灯，几乎没有任何生命的迹象。没有信号塔，也不是说真的需要信号塔，他们的一次性手机不能用了，电池和手机壳放在不同的口袋里。几个小时里，车上的收音机广播一直时有时无，最终完全失去信号，发出嘈杂的静电声充斥车厢，听了几分钟他们就把它关了。Bucky哼了一会儿没调的歌，从牙齿间吹口哨，用手指敲方向盘，敲到Sam要被这个旋律洗脑了。

Sam伸出手覆盖住Bucky的手指，按住了他的动作，“停下，”他说，“我要疯了。”

“是啊，靠，”Bucky低声道，“抱歉。这破路也要把我搞疯了。操，真是无聊。这比他妈的坐在小丑车里开去德国还要糟。”

“没有什么能比那更糟。”Sam畏缩了一下，说。

Bucky皱眉，投给他一个很阴沉的表情，“你又不是那个被卡在后座的人。”他指出。Sam只能笑出声。

当他们在同一条路上又开了十六个小时后，这就不那么好笑了。连续一百公里连个小小小小的汽车旅馆都没有。他们只能停到路边松垮的石子地上，放倒后座。空间仅仅够他俩挨着躺一块儿，强行无视掉顶在肾上的安全带扣。没有枕头所以把外套折了折，作为替代。他们甚至成功从后备箱的渣屑中翻出了一条羊毛毯。

“啊，我真的没把这个计划好，”Sam咕哝道，试图在不平的座位上把自己整得更舒服些，“路线上没有安全屋，甚至连个鬼的睡袋都没打包。然后现在他妈的我得和你睡在车里。我就应该和Nat一起去那头的，把你和Steve扔在这头让你俩好好重温好哥们儿时光。你知道，自从你醒来后，决定去放羊，而不是加入我们天天住破烂旅馆，躲避搜捕，进行黑色行动，他就一直不太高兴。”

“他会适应的。而且别撒谎，你明明很喜欢我陪着你，”Bucky对这两件事都毫不留情，“不管怎样，我把毯子给你了，你还在抱怨什么？”

“这闻起来像是在车斗里发霉了一千年。靠，我感觉可能有什么东西死在里面过。”

“如果你不想要的话，我就要了，”Bucky提议。

Sam对着灰暗的天色沉下脸。“我没那么说。呃啊，过去点儿，你的胳膊好冷。”

“才不冷呢，”Bucky说道，声音中充满恼火，“Shuri设计的就是模仿人体体温的，你看，完全是正常的。”

“别再 ** _戳_** 我了。”Sam警告道。他们卷进了一场短暂而累到不怎么动的巴掌战，小声地咒骂着，直到渐渐两个人都笑了起来。之后就陷入了精疲力竭的沉默中，呼吸逐渐平缓，滑向睡梦。Sam想贫一句“你最好不要打鼾”，即使他明知道Bucky不会。

车子闻起来依旧是尘埃味，放久了的咖啡味，两个开了太久车的人的汗味。然而Bucky小声咒骂了一句，用手肘把自己撑起来，来拉松自己的发绳儿，把头发从他早上绑的烂透了的丸子里面解放出来，Sam就闻到了轻轻的一点草药味，比花香辛，但是还是很甜。这让他停滞了，不太确定到底是应该闭气还是吸气。Bucky松了口气，滚回他那边背对Sam，Sam就想这大概表示他也该睡觉了。

当他醒来的时候，Bucky还没醒。车子在晚上变冷了，他们则在睡梦中挪近了彼此，Sam的侧面靠着Bucky的脊背。Sam感觉他们靠着的部分很温暖，所以他并没有移开，只是静静地躺着，任自己徘徊在睡和醒之间。

在这过早的清晨的灰白光线中，他突然意识到了。问题的本质逐渐从意识边缘渗入，天色逐渐转亮。在这一天伊始的静默中，在露水，轻微鸟鸣，和Barnes睡梦中和缓的呼吸节奏中，Sam想道： ** _等一下_** _。_ 他想道： ** _这不是你以为的那样。_**

“早安。”Bucky说，嗓音是睡出来的粗糙沙哑。而Sam不想回他一句，想要让他远离真相再一分钟，一个小时，然后突然意识到，这是另一个他们已经陷在这里头很深的标志——他从前并不如此熟悉Bucky，和他不是那种要好到互相吃对方盘子里的东西，习惯了时常斗嘴，保护对方不被残酷真相所伤害的朋友。之前他们甚至完全不熟——只是坐了一趟车，打了几场仗，在闲暇时从Steve那里听过一些二手故事。Sam想知道，他们到底是在这里面待了多久，才从那样的关系变成现在这样。他了解的这个Bucky，究竟是，这个不知道什么情况里的一段想象，还是说他们两个人真的陷在这里面几个月、几年了而意识不到？

“嘿，”Bucky出声，打断了Sam的思绪，“你睡得还好吗，甜心？”

“我，”Sam开口，摇了摇头，坐了起来，无法抑制地打了个哈欠，下颚骨发出咔哒声，然后用手掌擦过露水覆盖的玻璃窗，看向外面毫无特点的沙漠，“我不知道，我觉得—”

“你还好吗？”Bucky问，关心了起来。Sam转过身面对他。

“Barnes，”他说，“你知道我们在去哪儿吗？我们在往哪儿开？”

“我们要去见Steve，”Bucky说，“我们要去……”

“对，”Sam说，“我一直也是这么认为的，但那并不是正确答案，不是吗？我根本不觉得我们是在去见Steve。”

Bucky深呼吸了一次，咬住嘴唇。 “好吧，靠，”他说，“这可真是糟糕。”

他们还是继续开车，因为没有别的更好的事可做。Sam曾说过这是个任务，也许就是这样的，也许他们前进的这个方向，终点就是出口、某个出路。

“你有家人的，对吧？”Bucky问道，看向前方的不远处。Sam短暂地把视线从路上移开，看向Bucky的脸，看向他小心的姿态。

“对，”他最终答道，看向自己握着方向盘的手，两手120度夹角，正如当年他爹教的那样。“对，我有家人。我妈走了，但我妹还在哈林区。还有我的外甥女，就是她女儿。”

“那挺好的，”Bucky平静地说，“我曾经也有个妹妹呢。小火龙一个，承包街区里百分之九十的斗殴，嗯，就是Steve承包以外的那些吧。你和家人保持联系吗？”

“比我应该做到的要少，”Sam说，“比我希望的少，你知道吗？当你在全球到处跑，追逐鬼影、打击犯罪，保持联系还是挺难的，更不要说我们还是在逃通缉犯。”

“我明白啊，”Bucky严肃地肯定道，“他们的名字呢？你的家人？”

“Trina，”Sam说，“我的妹妹叫Trina，还有她的小女儿，叫Monique。”

 ** _是这样吗？_** 他突然怀疑到，陷入了思索中。 ** _他记的是对的吗_** ？一个妹妹，一个满头卷发总是有很多问题的小女孩，这是他自己的记忆，还是他做的关于自己曾经生活的那个世界的梦？

“Sam，”Bucky叫道，“ ** _Sam_** 。”Sam意识到他开偏了，他走神时车子压过了路中间的线。

“靠，”他骂道，“我靠，抱歉。”他转过方向盘，把车摆回正轨。

“是啊，”Bucky念叨，几乎是自说自话，“我疑惑过，你知道吧，关于这是一个什么样的幻境，我们会不会开始失去那些……”

“你觉得我们会开始遗忘？”Sam警觉地问。Bucky耸了耸肩。

“记忆嘛，你懂的啦，永远都不是你以为的忘得那么干净。不过自己提醒一下自己也是好的，不要理所当然地觉得记得是应该的。”

在这里，时间的运行方式是异样的。

过了一段时间他们才注意到。他们并不会真的感到饥饿，不会疲惫。也许过去了几小时，几年，几十年，或者才几分钟，几秒钟。他们不再给车加油了，继续保持吃饭和睡觉的循环，好像这样就能维系住和“生”的联系一样。这个不知道是什么的死亡区域，隔几天就会扔一个汽车旅馆出来，每周左右会跳出来一个基本荒废的破烂小镇，除去这些，他们就像永远被困在了中西部，有时更像是亚利桑那或者内华达。几日绵延不间断的玉米地，逐渐变成沙漠和草原，然后又变回看似荒芜的农田。当年，Sam和他的好友们请了一周假一路从米德堡开到拉斯维加斯，这感觉起来就跟那差不多。

过了一段时间，Sam说道，“你的头发没有在长，”他摸了摸自己的下巴，“我的胡子都没边儿了，你的头发还是和一个月前一样。”

“幻境也爱着我的头发呢。”Bucky耸耸肩。Sam只能翻了个白眼，决心要在下一个旅店剃须。

几天后，在一个看上去主要服务于长途货车的加油站（搞得好像这个小破地方真的会有长途货车经过一样），Bucky说：“嘿。”他挤了挤Sam，肩膀靠到他侧面，冲着那窗子上粘着的牌子一点头。Sam顺着他的视线看过去。

**_淋浴服务_ **

“淋浴多少钱？”他问前台。

那个人向一个空咖啡罐里吐了一口烟草汁，剔了剔牙。“五块钱一个隔间，给一条毛巾，一块肥皂，和十分钟的热水。你们两个如果想省点钱共享隔间的话，就只是多付一块钱。”

Sam瞥向Bucky。他们真的很他妈缺钱——这根本他妈不合理，明明是困在了幻觉中（或者是某种微缩宇宙，甚至可能是某种低配版的死后生活）却还是经费短缺——而能省四块钱意味着他们俩能买两杯咖啡，和一包不太新鲜的糖霜甜甜圈。还是挺有吸引力的。

“我不在乎的，”Bucky耸肩，“我们俩都在军营里待过啊。”

“不要代表我。”Sam咕哝道。不过确实，他实际上也不在意。他掏出钱，在柜台上划过去，换到了一条干净但是全是线头的毛巾，一块裹起来的旅馆规格的小肥皂，一个塑料币。

“那个币能让热水系统工作十分钟，可能要等一会儿才会真正热起来。”

“这是剥削。”Sam低语道，跟着雇员指点的方向走到油站后面的淋浴区。

Bucky低声表示赞同，走进隔间又退出去。“你洗五分钟，然后再我？”

“去他的，钱都付了，我要用满整十分钟热水。来吧，进来，我们肯定能不尴尬地一起洗的。”

“好的，”Bucky有些缓慢地说，“好吧。”他开始剥去身上的衣服。Sam转开了目光，将塑料币投进控制系统，打开了水。

最开始这一点都不奇怪：背对背，轮流使用肥皂。水温比理想的要低几度，但是能清洁身体的感觉还是很好。

“你想要我帮你搓背吗？”Bucky说道，掷地有声。

Sam哼笑了一声，把水眨巴出自己的眼睛。“行啊，你愿意的话。”

一段不短的沉默，然后Bucky的手落在了Sam的肩膀上，温暖而带着肥皂的滑腻。这触碰让Sam不自觉地颤了一下。

Bucky停住了，在他背后吸了一口气。“这可以吗？”他低声问。Sam又颤了下，将水眨出眼睛。

“可以，”他说，“可以，没事，挺好的。”他往后靠进Bucky的掌和热水的倾洒中，仰起头，闭上了眼睛。

“你大可不用担心的，”Bucky说着，将那块肥皂顺着Sam的背滑下去，然后Sam一定是发出了一点疑惑的声音，因为Bucky吸了口气，解释道：“你的体型，关于保持体型。我猜幻境一定是爱着你的肌肉，就像爱着我的头发一样。”

“噢，你嫉妒了？”Sam开玩笑地问。Bucky短暂地停了下。

“我不会说我是嫉妒了，甜心。”他最终喃喃道，声音低沉，有一点分量。然后性丨欲就像一簇火花从Sam的脊椎一直升到颅骨底部。 ** _操_** ，他想说， ** _妈的_** ，又也许他考虑着要转过身，把Bucky推到瓷砖上，然后把他们两个的老二握在手里，咬他的嘴唇，像他渴望了太过久的那样。

水变冷了，唐突而刺激。“我猜十分钟到了，”Bucky说道，一边伸手把龙头关了，“你洗差不多了吗？如果你想的话，我可以去再买一轮。”

神啊，Sam真的很想。“不，”他说道，“不用了，我挺好的。”然后抓起毛巾擦干身体。

如果Sam任自己细想的话，这会变得挺奇怪。但他只是并没有想太多，还是把甜甜圈的糖霜弄到了Bucky头发上然后笑他，接着不可避免地被报复，没能接住一个Bucky快速扔过来的甜甜圈，弄得自己也是满脸糖霜。空荡荡的路和长途驾车是很糟糕，睡在车上很糟糕，一切都差不多糟透了，但是Sam发现自己并不在意，反而挺乐在其中。而他清楚如果是他独自旅行的话，就不会这样了。花一分钟庆幸一下幸好不是。

他们那晚依旧是停在了路边，和往常一样，而Sam决定去走一走，伸展一下腿。他没有走远，也许走了几百码，然后在黑暗中站了一会儿，抬头看天，布满苍穹的繁星，一种突然而强烈的孤独感席卷了他。 ** _天哪_** ，他想着， ** _我们在哪儿啊_** 。有点发抖，他回头走向Bucky。

Bucky正坐在车顶棚上，头向后仰着，也在看星星。Sam走近了点儿的时候，他闻到了香烟点燃的味道，蔓延在夜晚的空气中。

“妈的，你从哪里搞到烟的。”Sam说道，有一点生气。Bucky把烟灰敲掉，又抽了一口，才答道：

“在便利店扒了一个哥们儿的兜。他没有很多现金，但我没忍住拿了他后兜的那包烟。我有点觉得，你懂，我们又不是应该在这儿的，又能造成什么损害。”

“嗯……”Sam无法反驳这个逻辑。他撑上车去也坐到Bucky旁边，从他的手指间拿过烟放到自己嘴里。“呃，这味道好恶心，妈的。”

“是啊，这人的烟草品味很差。”Bucky赞同地说，“是你能买到的最便宜的那种。我应该选个别的目标的。”

他们在车上坐了一会儿，没有说话。Bucky点起了另一根烟。Sam把手插进外套兜里，试图忽视寒冷，并不想打破这寂静。

“你觉得我们死了吗？”他最终问道，不太确定自己想不想要一个答案。Bucky思考了好一会儿，皱着眉头，龇了下牙。

“在瓦坎达，”他最终开口道，“在瓦坎达——Shuri跟我说他们有个叫先祖平面（ancestral plane）的地方，一个出发点，一个梦境，心形草会把你带到那儿，让你和已逝者进行对话。”

“对。”Sam应道，不太确定Bucky想说什么。

“Shuri说那里很美，”Bucky告诉他，“她没有去过，暂时还没——这不是所有人都能去的地方——但是有那里的绘画。人们记忆中的有亮光的天空，平原，草和树木，”他停顿了一会儿，又咬起了自己的嘴唇，“我的意思是说，我知道我们不是瓦坎达人啊，但我希望死亡对于我们来说，总会比这些乡间土路、破烂的加油站要美丽上那么一点点吧。”Sam听了抑制不住地笑起来，仰着头，发自肺腑地笑。Bucky也微笑，眼睛短暂地明亮，“所以我的答案是不，甜心，我不认为我们死了。我不知道我们他妈是什么情况，但死了不这样。”

下一夜他们找到了一个住处——某种低配版的假日酒店，比他们平常住的要好一点，床也比平常的单人床要大。

“嘿，”Sam说道，感到格外慷慨，“Barnes，不用睡地板了，伙计，我们可以分享。”

“噢，”Bucky说，“可以啊，你愿意的话。”他脱掉牛仔裤，外套，躲进浴室去洗脸刷牙——神啊，Sam现在已经了解了他的作息了，多奇怪啊，在这样一个地方如此亲近地去了解某人——然后一分钟后出来，因为脸上拍了温水，靠近下颚的头发都潮漉漉、卷卷的。“洗手间是你的啦。”他对Sam说道。等Sam刷完牙出来的时候，Bucky正坐在床的左侧，用遥控器换着频道。

“有什么好看的吗？”Sam问。他们已经总结出来了，永远都不会有什么好看的，这个世界里缺乏有价值的娱乐，就如同缺乏货真价实的目的地一样。为了一集新的权力的游戏Sam都快要杀人了。

Bucky耸了下一边肩膀，把电视关掉了。“没啊，”他说着，打了个哈欠，“上床来，亲爱的。”即使这句话在Sam的头脑深处点亮了什么，他也太疲惫而没有去细想，只是爬上床，躺在Bucky旁边，关上了床头灯。

“啊，这床舒服多了。”他喃喃道，已经睡意朦胧。

Bucky轻轻地笑了，他说：“是啊，足以把我从地板上吸引上来。”愧疚感在Sam的心中升上来，又马上消融了，因为他想起那一次，在一个小馆子里吃早餐的时候，Bucky随意地问道：‘ _你对睡床不适应吗，甜心？我是说，你第一次回来的时候？_ ’

‘ _对_ ，’Sam肯定道，‘ _对的，当然了_ 。’然后他对着自己的咖啡笑了，跟Bucky讲了第一次见Steve时跟他的对话。Bucky呷了一口咖啡，从杯子的裂边儿上看过去和Sam对视。

‘ _后来变好了吗？_ ’他问道。

Sam耸了耸肩。‘ _一半吧_ 。’他最后答道。Bucky点了点头，若有所思，饮完了杯中的咖啡。

“你好了吗？要我把灯关了吗？”Bucky问道。Sam点了点头，转过身，捶了几下枕头把它捶扁一点。

“好了，”他回道，“关吧。”于是Bucky关了灯。画面在Sam的视觉上残留了很长几秒，最终消散溶解进室内的一片黑暗之中。

“有一个问题我一直想要问你。”Bucky说。在温暖的黑暗中，他的声音低沉。Sam哼声应答，Bucky便翻了个身，用手肘把自己撑起来，一手围拢在Sam的下颚，拇指贴着Sam咽喉的脉搏。

“我—”Sam开口，却不知怎么说。Bucky俯下身，唇蹭过来，缓慢地吻他。“噢，”Sam轻声道，“好的，好吧。”然后他伸出手，将手指插进Bucky的头发中，把他拉回来。很奇怪他们选择了这样的时间地点，在这个不知道是什么的现实中，但也许这其实一点都不奇怪。也许自他们醒来之后，这就一直在累积，也许是更久以前，也许他们一直以来就在往这个方向发展。这挺好的，Sam想道，这 ** _挺好的_** 。他放弃了在这上面思考太多，任由自己沉浸在Bucky贴着自己的嘴唇上。

在那之后，事情就不同了。就好像时间在他们周身延展开了，也许这样，又或许他们只是不再有紧迫感了。有些日子他们干脆放弃行驶，早上睡觉下午懒在床上，两个人缠在一起，沾染对方温暖身体散发的味道。有一次他们恰好路过一家有泳池的汽车旅馆，这可能是任何一家无名的加州旅馆，有点萧条，打扫管理有点漫不经心，成串的小灯泡儿挂在棕榈树上。但是这地方还是算得上有点迷人。他们晚上就坐在泳池边，吃着贩卖机里的买的糖果棒和薯片，喝几罐便宜啤酒。第二天Bucky游了泳，在阳光下舒展开，直到头发干成了波浪卷，发梢还有点泛金，那一晚Sam发现他肩上长出了雀斑组成的新地图，魔法一般。

“这里很不错，”Bucky懒懒地说，被阳光晒得暖暖的，“也许我们应该停留一段时间。”

“才不呢，”Sam说道，“我们应该在某个好一点儿的地方安定下来，我才不想住在旅店。”最后，在下一个他们经过的小镇，他们找到了一所看上去几个月没有人住的房子，从门口邮箱的账单数目来看。也许从来就没有人住过这儿，在这个他们所在的虚拟现实里，这很难讲。Bucky撬了锁，Sam从大厅的柜子里拿出了干净的床单被子，铺了床，开窗换了气。

厨房的窗框上放着一盆半枯萎的天竺葵，Sam就看着Bucky每天早上给它浇水，感觉浇了好几天，但是一定是好几个月了，试图让它重新绽放。他们太过容易地建立了一套作息，早晨跑步，晚上从书架上拿下随便哪本看上去还有点意思的边角折了的平装本阅读。这其实跟Sam之前在索科维亚事件之后，与Steve、Nat一起只能待在安全屋的经历差不多，除了一点，他每天醒来都有Bucky的手臂圈着腰，还有无可避免的，嘴里进了Bucky的头发。他们并不真的拥有邻居。有时候连续几天忘记去杂货店、连续几天忘记吃东西。时间还是挺奇怪的，在这段不完全的居家生活里，就更奇怪了。Sam觉得自己有可能迷失在这，一不小心就在这个几乎真实的世界里过上一辈子。在有的早晨里，他刻意忘掉他们还有别的地方可以去这个事实。

“我们可能应该走了。”他最终还是不情不愿地说道。在安静的黑暗中，他们俩都快睡着了的时候。他几乎希望Bucky处于迷糊状态，分辨不出他吐出的这几个轻柔的音节之下的含义。

然而Bucky回答道：“是的。”很平静，一种思考过这件事的语气，也许还有一点遗憾，“是的，甜心，我想是这样。”

“我是说，” Sam说道，突然想要收回他之前的话，“我们还有个任务没完成的，对吧？”

谁知道他们到底有没有。不过他们第二天就装满了车，把碟子都洗干净摞好放在水池风干。房子的主人永远都不会回来的，Sam临走时环顾这里破旧的小客厅，这样想着便回身把天竺葵带上装进了车。

“觉得我们可以把它种到别处。”Bucky看过来的时候他这么说。Bucky点了点头，看向空处发了会儿呆，然后钻进了驾驶座。

上路之后，他们曾在那所无名小屋待过的时光就划走了，像雪花在七月里一样消融了。就好像他们回到了一开始，黑咖啡，静电噪音的收音机，毫无意义但亲密的拌嘴，就一些下一秒就不再重要的事情争执。景色变得更加趋近沙漠了。浩瀚的天空，漫长的白日，眼睛不停划过地平线。Bucky的眼睛眯得太久，他最终从油站偷了一副墨镜。

“好久没有见到雨了。”一次他望着没有一丝阴霾的天空说，然后半个小时后就瓢泼大雨。视线被遮蔽，暴雨倾盆，他们的雨刮艰难地与其抗争着。Bucky不得不把速度降至蜗速，来防止撞到东西或者溜车滑下路。副驾驶的橡胶窗框老化了，有点漏雨，Sam撕了一条毯子，把布塞进了缝中。

下了两天一夜的雨。Sam开了几个小时，然后跟Bucky换了位，在雨滴敲打车顶的声音中入睡。然后雨就停了，如同它来时一般突然。路面蒸腾着水汽，荒野浸湿了，在夏日的酷暑中立刻绿了一片。

“真奇怪。”Sam说着。就好像直到这件事之前没有什么是奇怪的一样。他抓过Bucky的墨镜，因为他要开车。

“是啊，”Bucky赞同道，“奇怪了。”他摇下车窗，让臭氧和湿润泥土的气味刮进来。

可能过了半小时，或者三天，或者八个月。“嘿，”Bucky说道，“嘿，是那个小孩。”

“什么 ** _鬼_** 。”Sam说道。但是确实是那个小孩——Peter Parker，Steve这么说过——坐在路边一棵锥子状的树下，双手抱膝，一手伸出去拇指向上，就好像他真的能在这种地方搭到车一样。

Sam放慢车速，停进了路肩。“嘿，要搭车吗？”

“噢，天，”Peter说，“是啊，能——能搭的话就太好了。嘿，我认识你们吧？我是不是在德国的那个机场和你们打过一架？真的欸！太棒了。”

“他把我们粘在该死的地板上，”Bucky小声说，“快点，直接开走。”Sam憋住了不笑。

“来吧，上车，小崽儿。你可以在路上再跟我们道歉。”

“好吧，”Peter说，“OK，”然后起身，冲着那树一点头，“这是格鲁特。”

“那是棵树。”Sam说道。

Peter点点头，“对，他的名字是格鲁特。”

“你是怎么知道的？”Sam不假思索地问。

“我是格鲁特。”树说。Sam想道： _好吧，是这样呢_ 。他看向Bucky，希望自己的表情多少传达出了 _你他妈敢信吗_ 。

Bucky耸肩。“嘿，别看我。我上次死的时候没有发生过这种事。”

“我以为你说我们没死呢。”Sam小声道，Bucky只是弯了嘴角。“好吧，来吧，上来，你和你的树。”他叹息道。Peter拉开后门，跨进来。Sam盯着格鲁特上车——他忍不住要盯，因为他妈的一棵树正在上他的车——而Bucky不轻不重地往他肩膀上打了一拳。“盯着不礼貌。”他说道，给了Sam一个非常欠打的笑容。

Sam只能打回去，然后翻了个白眼。“哦，怎么，你都见过啊？”

“嗯，我们来这里之前呢有一只浣熊试图买下我的枪和手臂，所以你懂，我见过些市面。”

“我是 ** _格鲁特_** 。”格鲁特说，也不知道为什么（神知道）这语气居然传递出了他的意思。

“咋，你认识那家伙啊？”Sam问道，“好吧，你当然认识，我都不知道我在想什么。他现在大概跟Steve待在一起，哀悼我们不合时宜的死亡，帮助他挨过悲痛。好了，Parker，你是迷路了还是你知道你要去哪儿？”

“我有点……”Peter说着，陷入思考，“我觉得有点迷路了，你懂？这地方很奇怪。但我有种感觉，我应该往那边走。”

“你有种感觉。”Sam重复道。

Peter耸了耸肩，“我有种感觉，对。我是这样感知的，你懂？我脖子后面的毛发，之类的。”

“植物会本能面向太阳。”Bucky一语掷地，这就轮到Sam去捶Bucky的肩膀，然而他马上就后悔了，因为捶到了坚硬的金属上。

他们后座有食物，瓶装水，能量棒和一袋他们在上一个路边小站买的柑橘，Peter清了清嗓子，拿过一瓶水。

“我可不可以——”他礼貌地问，Sam点了点头，从后视镜看着Peter喝掉半瓶水，递给了格鲁特，然后又吃了几个橘子，一个能量棒。

“你之前等人等了多久？”Sam最终出于好奇，问Peter，“我是说——得有好一阵了，是吧？”

“对，”Peter肯定他，“在你们来之前肯定几乎过去一整天了。我最开始以为我死了，但接着我遇到了格鲁特，就想着我大概没有。”

“一整 ** _天_** 。”Bucky说道，看向Sam。

“对，走了一阵儿后我就累了，然后我小睡了一觉，大概一两个小时，我想。你们知道我们在哪儿吗？我们死了吗？”

“没有，”Bucky说，“至少没死。这感觉不像是要死啊？”

“嗯，要死了你至少会感觉到吧。”Sam没忍住说。

Bucky耸肩：“显然我感觉不到。自己都没办法粘在一起。”

“噢，完全赞同。”Peter说道，然后清了清嗓子，像是为自己感到尴尬似的。“所以你们两个是不是，那个……”

“我们两个是不是中间一个大喘气 ** _什么_** ？”Sam道，瞥了眼后视镜，Peter在后座挪了挪。

“没事！”他的音调拔高了，“就是，那个，你们两个是不是在约会，还是什么的。”

“不是，”Sam说，“我不知道，这跟你有什么关系？”

“没有关系，没有关系，对不起！就是，挺酷的，你知道吧？我都不怎么认识别的超级英雄。除了Stark先生，但那不太一样，我猜。”

“我是格鲁特。”树说，Peter点了点头。

“对，还有你。我还在外太空遇到一群超英，但是我又不是真的了解他们，你懂？”

“外太空，”Bucky说道，兴趣盎然，“靠，真的吗？我们现在上太空了？”

“什么叫 ** _现在_** ，”Sam尽管明白却还是说道，“我们在六九年就登上月球了，别告诉我你在关于世界历史的补课里面漏了这个。”

“我猜我一定是漏了，”Bucky耸肩，“那段时间我基本不在冰里，但是六零年代大部分时间他们都把我放在美国之外。嗯，六三年之后吧。我想我六八年是在布拉格，可能在越南待过一段。新春攻势，我想九头蛇一定在里面插过一手。”

“一九六三年发生了什么？”Peter好奇地问，Sam脸拉了下来。

“肯尼迪被刺杀。”他告诉Peter，因为这孩子实实在在就是出生在2000年之后的， ** _上帝啊_** Sam感觉真是老了。“拜托，Barnes，你不能到处去承认这种事情。”

“我没承认任何事啊，”Bucky狡黠地说，“可能是那个时候在达拉斯的任何一个人。嘿，所以，外太空，那里是什么样？”

“非常酷，非常吓人，”Peter耸肩，“算是一半一半。我遇到了个长着触角的外星女孩儿。”

“我是格鲁特。”

“哦，怎么，她也是你的一个朋友？这有多大点儿概率啊？嘿，树，不要再戳我的椅背了。”

“他的名字叫格鲁特。”Peter说。

“我是格鲁特。”格鲁特肯定道。这句话说完，他们都有点陷入了沉默。

他们一直开到天的边际开始黑了。Sam把车灯打开，思考他们到底是会经过一个大到能有旅店的小镇，还是又得在车上过夜。Peter在后座睡着了，Bucky扭过头看了看，起来从后座的座位下抽出了一条毯子。这条是他们从那个小屋里拿来的，有一点起球的格子羊毛毯，闻起来还有柠檬洗衣液的味道。他把它递给格鲁特，冲Peter点了点头。格鲁特对着毯子和Peter思索了一会儿，才抖开毯子，把他们两个人都一起裹好了，靠后坐回位置里，以每一个动作来表明自己也入睡了。

“真怪，”Sam小声道，“嘿，给我剥个橘子，行吗？”

Bucky无声地做了，橘皮剥开的刺激气味充斥车内。他递给Sam一瓣，Sam一手松开方向盘去接，扔进嘴里，舔了下汁液流下的手腕侧面，用手势示意再来一片。

“所以，我们不是在约会吗？”

“伙计，我都不知道我们现在是 ** _什么_** 。把我弄回世界再告诉你。不管怎样，也不是说这个地方真的有我们可以约会的地儿。不像是有什么烛光餐厅啊电影院。”

“你才不会想让我带你去看什么鬼电影的，”Bucky说，“进去十分钟你就会无聊了然后想去别的地方搞点什么事，在这一点上你就跟Steve一样。”

“你说得对，”Sam赞同道，张开了嘴让Bucky放进另一瓣橘子，“但是晚餐还是不错的。”

“我会带你去的，”Bucky承诺道，声音太过严肃，只可能是在开玩笑，“我们一活过来，一脱离这个沙漠幻境就去。你穿套西装，我甚至会梳个头。”

“哇哦，”Sam干巴巴地说，“你真的推销得好卖力。”但他还是忍不住冲着Bucky笑了，笑得有一点过于柔软。

即使车里多了Peter和格鲁特，他们的日常也并没怎么改变。行驶，停车补充食物和汽油，在合适的时间地点休息。Peter似乎什么都没说就接受了，虽然这算是他唯一不会说个不停的话题。 _我们通常不说这么多话_ ，Sam记得他曾在那个破机场这么说过，他那时并没有意识到这只是Parker的正常模式罢了。

他们再次停车加油，Sam靠在车上享受微风和照在脸上的阳光。他听见油站的铃响，转头看见Bucky走过来，像执行什么关键任务一样。

他掩饰住了一个小微笑，还是被Bucky抓到了。“怎么？”他问道，伸出手触碰Sam的嘴角，而Sam只是任自己的微笑放大。

“没事，”他低语道，“就只是，那墨镜，你走路的方式，要是再来把机关|枪你现在就完全是终结者的翻版了。”

“什么是终结者？”Bucky有点好奇地问，Peter则从后窗探出了头。

“哦天，你居然不知道终结者？好的，是这样的，这是部很老的电影嘛，里面有这个叫施瓦辛格的演员，他是个德国的举重运动员然后去拍了动作电影然后，我想有一段时间他还是，嗯加州的州长，无所谓啦，他就是一个被送到过去的机器人，为了杀掉这个叫莎拉·康纳的女人，然后他——”

“他会一直讲下去。”Sam警告Bucky，然后回车上，上了驾驶座。

Bucky耸耸肩，坐进副驾驶，把钥匙扔给Sam。“我不在意。所以为什么他要杀掉这个莎拉·康纳呢？”

 ** _神啊_** ，Sam想道，不太确定这是在向神祈求耐心还是只是对于自己生活现状的感叹。他开出加油站，回到了路上。

“嘿，停一下车。”四十分钟后Peter在车后排说道，自己中断了滔滔不绝的关于琳达·汉密尔顿*是怎么在牢房里做俯卧撑的的讲述，Sam下意识地踩了刹车，回头看他。

（*莎拉·康纳的演员）

“怎么了？”

“没啥，没啥，就只是，你看。”Peter指向路上的某个东西，在他们车后的尘土中。那是个拱起的，奇怪地披着甲的东西，Sam眨了好几次眼，终于想了起来那是个啥。

“是只犰狳，”他说，“我们在沙漠里，挺正常。”

“我想我们撞到它了，”Peter忧虑地说，“我感觉颠了一下。我要去看看它怎么样。”

“等一下——”Sam说道，但太迟了，Peter已经下了车，走向那只犰狳。

“我是格鲁特。”格鲁特说。Sam点了点头。

“对，伙计，我听见了。”

Bucky慢一拍地加入了聊天。“我们一定要回家，”他说，“如果在看到这些终结者电影之前，我又死一次的话，我他妈要活过来，仅仅为了捅人，听见了吗？”

“你第一次就已经这么做了，”Sam耸肩，“已经不新鲜了，复活来捅人。开始变得老套了。”

Bucky柔软地哼笑了一声，看向窗外。“啊，靠，他要把那个带回车上。什么鬼，崽啊，这只是路杀而已。”

“不是的，”Peter冷静地说，把它塞在后座的地板上，用他的运动衫围在它身上，类似一个窝，“我要照顾它。”

“这种东西会传染你麻风病的，你知道吗。”Sam用聊天的语气说，再次发动了汽车。

Bucky侧视了他一眼，“那么，你他妈是怎么知道的呢，甜心？”

“我还在军营里的时候，有个老兄周末放假去了趟代托纳比奇度假，带了麻风病回来。显然他觉得把路上撞死的犰狳烤了吃是个很棒的主意。”

“去他妈的弗罗里达，我了个去。永远他妈那个样。你听到了，伙计，那玩意儿就是一袋子病菌，会传染你麻风病。”

“随便吧，我反正有自愈因子。”Peter说道，耸了耸肩。

“我是格鲁特。”格鲁特再次说道。从后视镜里，Sam能看到他以一种看上去还算谨慎的姿态，打量着犰狳。

“是吧？”Sam说道，踩下油门。两个成年男人，一条机甲手臂，一个拥有超级力量的青少年，一棵有意识的树，和一只见鬼的流浪犰狳。这车内短暂地平静了一刻。

“嘿，”Bucky打破了沉默，“所以莎拉·康纳越狱后发生了什么？”

“是这样，”Peter开口了，而Sam心里记下了，下一次经过小镇的时候一定要让Bucky给他偷一个MP3，这样他就能戴上耳机，无视周遭发生的一切。

那个下午Bucky逐渐睡着了，他们开车的时候他很少睡着。Sam试了试收音机，没有结果，哼了一会歌，自己和自己玩找一找游戏。永远只能找到 ** _沙漠_** ，布景过于单调，连个仙人掌都没有。“那犰狳怎么样了？”他最终问道，诅咒着自己的太过无聊，已经预料到这个聊天的走向不会很好，“还活着吗？”

“我想着要叫他Patrick，”Peter说，而Sam摇了摇头。

“不不，你不能叫那东西Patrick。这名字不是给只见鬼的犰狳叫的。”

“Patrick，”Bucky念道，眼睛还闭着，“Pat，Paddy，Patrizio。”

“Patricia*，”Sam补充道，只是因为忍不住想和他作对，“你不能叫一只犰狳Patrick，这就真的不对劲。”

（*女名，上面几个都是男名）

“哪里不对劲嘛，”Peter说道，“嘿，我能不能坐一会儿副驾驶？”

“不可以。”

“拜托，为什么呀。”

“因为你实打实就是个小孩，”Sam跟他说，“而Barnes是个百岁老人了，而我在开车。”

“我可以开车。”Peter合理地提议道。Sam再次从后视镜看向他。

“你 ** _会_** 开车吗？”

“不会。”

“我是格鲁特。”格鲁特说道。Sam并不能做到瞪他们两个的同时还看路，只好放弃，但他现在真的他妈不知道事情的走向了。

“我的天哪，”他喃喃道，加速了一点，“好吧，伙计， ** _你_** 能开车？”

“我是格鲁特！”

“他开不了，”Bucky轻松地说道，“如果你想的话我倒是可以开一会儿，亲爱的。”  
“不，这样没事，这样挺好的，我们大家就——你知道我们大家应该怎样吗，大家应该都闭嘴这样我就能安安静静地开车。”

“这个地方对于这小孩学车来说是挺好的，”Bucky说道，并没有 ** _闭上嘴_** ，“没什么交通，没有后果，只要我们最终回到原来世界就行。”

“回到原来的世界，你知道我要做什么吗？”Sam尽最大努力转移话题，不想承认Bucky说的那堆胡话，“我要自己搬到牙买加，从这个英雄游戏里退休，开一个混鸡*店。”

（*jerk chicken，一种牙买加特色食物，鸡肉和香料一起干揉然后腌制。jerk也有混蛋的意思。）

“什么是混蛋鸡？”Bucky问道，对Sam之前的语气完全忽视，令人惊叹。

Sam叹了口气。“我之前错了，”他说，“我已经死了。这里是地狱。我和你们三个混球一起困在地狱了，永远去不了牙买加。”

“你可以叫它‘三个混蛋’，”Peter提议道，“你的混鸡店。你懂的，以我们三个命名。会很有趣。”

“你知道我想谁了吗？”Sam对着空气问道，“我想念Steve。我们在路上跑了他妈快两年，为了找苦兮兮的Barnes。你知道我们长途驾驶的时候他怎么做吗？他 ** _他妈的闭上嘴_** 让我能安详地放点摩城音乐*。”

（*摩城唱片，马文·盖伊就是摩城唱片的著名歌手。）

“他之前也不会开车，”Bucky说道，声音里充满怀旧，“我不得不教他，就在纳粹德国的土地上，用一辆偷来的卡车。”

“是的，而他永远都不知道怎么正确换档*。”Sam说道。

（*drive stick，操作拉杆，可以引申为……）

Bucky嗤笑一声，“噢，我会说他那个学得还行，够用了。”他低声道，做了一个下流的手势。Sam回了一个手势，意思是‘你在逗我吗？我们后面还坐着一个小孩呢。’

“好吧，”Peter在后座哀怨地说，“如果我不能坐前面，你们能不能至少把座位往前移一移？后面这里都没什么空间了。”

“老天。”Bucky咕哝道。Sam给了他一瞥，希望传达出了‘这是你自己要提的’以及还有‘只要我们找到一个旅馆，我们就要自己他妈开间房锁上门然后你要操我操到我完全忘记这次对话。’

“你眼睛里有话说吗，甜心？”Bucky问。

Sam叹了口气。“我讨厌你们所有人。”他说道。然后把收音机的静电噪音调到非常大声，这样他就听不见任何人讲话。

感觉起来，他们好像要到某个地方了。也许只是因为车满了，因为Peter对于给Bucky补上二十年来错过的流行文化有着无限的（有时很恼人的）热情，又或者是因为天空变得越来越广阔，变成眼睛难以直视的淡青色。

“你感觉到了对吗？”他低声问Bucky，Bucky点头。

“对，这里头有种能量。不知道我们在去哪但是我觉得我们接近了。也差不多是时候了，说实话。”

他们可以一整晚开车，就像平常那样，但是天空很美丽空气很温暖。他们在黄昏时靠边，分享了最后一点糖果储备，在旷野漫游了几步。

“在这里可能会迷路，”Bucky说道，眯眼看着天空，地平线上的方山若隐若现，“感觉我们现在在荒漠深处了。”

“倒是挺美的，”Sam喃喃道，望着披上粉色的沙漠，渐暗的天空，“迷路也值了。”

“我们难道不是早就迷路了吗，宝贝？”Bucky问。Sam注意到Peter做了一个表情，像是不知道应该被恶心到还是取悦到。他克制不住想象了一下现在Peter的脑内：‘冬兵居然叫了某人宝贝，我的天哪’。

然后Peter张开嘴，“我的天哪，我无法相信你刚才居然叫了猎鹰 ** _宝贝_** ，那真是太——”

“我要把你扔在路边，”Bucky跟他说，然后用手臂夹住Peter的脑袋，揉乱了他的头发，“你当然是皇后区的了，崽，这么讨人嫌的家伙都是纽约的。去吧，去车里睡觉去，我们会在车顶上待一下。”

“OK，好吧。”Peter说。他粉粉的，呼吸有点不畅，就好像有点不敢相信自己见鬼地被冬兵夹住揉了一样。他去了，在后座Patrick和一条毯子间安定下来。

他们两人爬上车前盖，把他们自己的毯子铺开了，向后躺好。天空实在太过绮丽，Sam感觉自己的心都因此而有点疼痛，即使他不想在这里永远待下去，他也想拥有此刻，想要停留、铭记。

“靠，亲爱的，也许我们到底还是死了。”Bucky说道，显然思路和Sam所想的同步了，“我猜也算值了。”

“我们没有死。”Sam说道，但他还是翻过身去吻了Bucky，听见Bucky呼气，感受到他吐在唇上的温暖气息。Bucky伸出手，托住Sam的脸，轻轻地咬他的下唇。Sam无法抑制地自喉咙发出了一点小呻|吟。

“你们两个是在上面亲热吗？”Peter问，“就是，如果是的话这有点尴尬，你知道吗？”

“天哪，他比我妹原来的时候还要差劲，”Bucky咆哮道，“对，崽，我们就是在上面亲热呢。如果睡不着的话就去格鲁特旁边睡。“

他们没有睡觉。格鲁特睡了，在几步外的地方，扎根在地里。Peter也睡了——Sam瞅了一眼，他整个人摊开在后座，犰狳蜷缩在他胸上，他嘴巴张开了，睡梦中的脸看起来更加稚嫩了——而Sam和Bucky只是躺在毯子上，仰望夜空，亲昵一会儿，聊一会儿，感觉好像世界在他们周围也屏着呼吸。天空中布满了繁星，迷幻闪烁。Sam想，也许这就是将来某一天，他的先祖平面（那个Shuri告诉Bucky的）看起来的样子。

“明天会有事情要发生。”Bucky低语道，“我不知道那会是什么，我也不知道我是怎么知道的，但是——”

“我能感觉到，”Sam肯定道，“对，我们临界了 。”

“如果我们死了，”Bucky认真地说，小心地避开了Sam的眼睛，“甜心，我很高兴我们有过这段。”

“如果我们活下来了，”Sam回道，“我们要继续下去。”Bucky听了这话，呼了口气，翻过身把Sam搂近。

第二天早上路走尽了：沥青路先变成了石子路，然后渐渐完全湮没。他们下了车，拿起装食物和水的包，考虑要不要走前面的登山道。

“现在，”Bucky说，“我猜我们是要一起面对的吧？”于是他们就开始走了，感觉到世界在他们周围转换。开阔的景观渐变成了两边两堵高高的石墙，这是一个插槽状的峡谷，头顶的空间窄。小道狭窄但平整，宽度正好够两人并肩而行。Peter顺着墙上水流造成的痕迹摸了一下，把Patrick装进运动衫的兜帽里，爬上了峡谷一边，一直爬到了表面，然后返回。

“我们走得越来越深了。”他说，也没什么用，他们能感受到峡谷在向内包围他们。这是——这里有种能量，到现在Sam已经能从四肢百骸感觉到了，某些东西在震鸣、挠刺，又奇怪地平静了下去。

“你去过羚羊谷吗？”

“没有，”Bucky说，“那是什么？”

“很美，”Sam说道。他环顾四周，层叠的、闪闪发光的粉色砂岩围绕着他们，几抹阳光如瀑布般倾泻而下。“那里很美。”

过了几分钟或者几小时，太阳的位置在头顶保持不变，墙体一直向内压缩直到他们贴着墙走，然后他们转了个弯，发现某人正坐在他们前方的开阔地，像一个石头里凿出的圆形剧场。不对，Sam想道，不是坐着。那人双腿交叠，漂浮在离峡谷地面很近的空中。

“嘿，是那个我和Stark先生遇到的巫师！”Peter高兴地说，“奇异博士，对吧？”

“哦，我们现在要用超英代号了，嗯？”Sam说道。那个巫师——奇异博士——降回地面，舒展开身体站了起来，翻了个白眼。

“你们是我遇到的第一批，有足够的常识判断，来寻找裂隙空间的人。”他说道，语气里充满了对这一切都受够了的意味，在这点上Sam完全能够感同身受。

Bucky 看向Sam翻了一个白眼，说道：“这孩子有种感觉。”

Peter点了点头。“我有一种感觉，”他肯定道，“等下，什么是裂隙空间？”

巫师抬手示意他周围的峡谷，好像这是他妈那么的明显一样。“裂隙空间，”他说道，“世界与世界之间细小的点。更准确的说法是闸限，你们中应该没有人知道这个词的意思。”

“临界空间，”Peter说道，“门槛之类的，夹缝中的空间。”

奇异博士眨了眨眼，“对，”他说，“事实上，还挺准确。”

“我学了AP英语，”Peter耸耸肩，“等下，这是不是意味着，我们 ** _确实_** 是在，类似炼狱的地方？”

“不，你们没有死，只是……卡在了中间。更像是量子态叠加。”

“噢，所以我们都是薛定谔的猫，这里是那个盒子，对吧？明白了。我也在上AP物理课呢，我可爱悖论了，有一个那个，费米的关于外星人的悖论——”

“所以这是个陷阱，”Bucky说道，无视了Peter滑向趣味悖论的跑题，“一个囚笼。”

“差不多。这个人造世界在仿真层面上只能算勉强及格，但并不意味着它不危险。反正已经真实到可以困住你了。”巫师沉默了，眯眼看着他们看了一会儿，又一会儿，“你——”他说，然后做了个手势，皱了点眉。

“谁，”Bucky说道，“我？”奇异博士无视了他，做了另一个手势，皱眉皱得更紧，仿佛是在集中精神。

“怎么，他就不能是在跟我说话？”Sam低声快速说道，“或者那小孩。是什么让你觉得他是在对你说话，嗯？”

“我只是有一打这种经历，人们用这种语气对我说 ** _你_** 。”Bucky温和地回复道。然后一道闪光，橙色的火花，突然间Peter抱着犰狳的怀里就出现了 ** _Loki_** ** _——那个见鬼的杀人无数的阿斯加德的Loki_** 。Peter公主抱着胳膊腿儿舒展开的Loki，一时看不出两个人谁更震惊。

“天哪，”Sam说道，“你是从哪儿冒出来的，嗯？你是一直都在那儿吗？”

“巫师，”Loki吐了口唾沫，“又是你的把戏。我他妈要 ** _剁了你_** ——能不能 ** _把我放下_** ，你这无礼的小孩。”

“我叔叔在齐塔瑞入侵时死去了，”Peter很小声地说，“他的办公楼被那些大的飞行怪扫到了，后来人甚至都再没能把他挖出来。”

Loki的表情从要杀人般的恼怒变成了另一种，放到别的人脸上的话，Sam会判断为不适的表情。Peter把他轻轻放下，动作比Sam想的温柔，然后他脸沉了下来。“我只是说，”他补充道，“虽然有一阵儿了，但是——你确实似乎把纽约的很多地方都毁了。”

“尴尬咯。”Bucky过于喜庆地说道， Sam觉得他都能抱桶爆米花，如果有的话。“我的经验之谈，伙计，对自己做过的事直接道歉，情况会好很多。”

“奥丁的胡子啊，你真是烦人。”Loki咕哝道，但他冲着Peter歪了歪头，做了个便秘般的表情，如果Sam十分善意地去理解的话，可能会是抱歉的意思。

“你不应该在这里才对，”奇异博士说道，“不像其他人。你是怎么——噢。”

“噢？”Sam问。

“他知道怎么开启裂隙空间。”奇异博士示意了下Loki，说道。

Loki皱了眉，“我 ** _不_** 知道怎么开启裂隙空间。我知道怎么利用它们。操控它们的物质，找夹缝。这是有区别的。”

“都一样，在广阔的银河中找到个裂隙空间？这概率无限小。”

“我有在不该活下来的时候存活下来的经验，”Loki说道，然后深吸了一口气，肩膀塌了下去，“其他人……就不这么幸运了。”

“我是格鲁特。”格鲁特说，Loki抬起了头。

“我哥？他活下来了？”

“我是格鲁特。”

“他做了 ** _什么_** ？”

“我是 ** _格鲁特_** 。”

“他在说什么。”Sam打断道，Loki不耐烦地摆了下手。

“好吧，好吧，我不是你的翻译官。他去了—— ** _尼德威阿尔_** ，真的吗？去恒星的心脏里造一把新武器。”

“哦，”Bucky说道，“对，Thor是吧？超他妈大的斧子。差点就用那个干掉灭霸了，他对着头砍的话。”

“哦，”Loki小声道，“ ** _噢_** ，”虽然他的表情是小心的，收敛的，但是还是有一抹不经意的柔软的喜悦划过。“噢，这是挺大的消息。”

“这真是可爱，”Sam小声对Bucky说，“我以为他们兄弟并非什么友好关系呢。”

“我得承认，我中间好多不懂，”Bucky回复道，“比如，他妈的纽约发生了什么。”

“噢，之前有一场外星人入侵，”Sam说道，有点意外，“我自己没有见证到，是我还在部队的时候，但是算是把团队里的其他人第一次聚到了一起。”

“这样啊，”Bucky说道，“等一下， ** _另一场_** 外星人入侵？我以为我们打的这次是头一次呢。”

“不不，”Sam说道，“完全不是。”

“哇，我都不敢相信我错过了这些，”Bucky抱怨道，“Steve ** _知道_** 我有多喜欢太空啊这些东西，你会以为说， ** _嘿_** ** _Bucky_** ** _，让我帮你补补你落下的东西_** 里面会包括关于 ** _现在呢在跟我们打仗的外星人的事情_** 。”

“嗯，他就是一个外星人，”Sam耸耸肩，冲Loki一点头，“或者一个神。我其实一直搞不清其中的区别。”

“一个神，”Bucky道，“真的假的。我的头发还是比他要好看很多，对吧？”

“那是，”Sam赞同道，“他头发好油。”

“我就 ** _在这儿_** 呢。”Loki咬牙切齿地说

Sam耸了耸肩，“那又怎样？你又不会因为我们说你坏话就杀掉我们。”

“我也许会的，”Loki流利而阴沉地说，“不要以为我不会。”

“行，好呗，伙计。我有一条振金手臂，纳粹仿冒版的超级士兵血清，和一套苏维埃的杀手训练，我倒是想看你试试。老天，我都不敢相信你居然不是Patrick，真是背叛，我本来都有点要开始喜欢你了。”

Peter和格鲁特已经坐下来了，靠着一块突出的岩石非常的舒适，而且Peter还在嚼一块能量棒，似乎觉得围观大人们解决他们的问题时吃点零食也不错。这真是整段时间以来Sam见过他做出的最棒的决定了，而且他非常确定，格鲁特很奇怪地在照顾他，就像照顾小弟弟一样。

Sam转移了下重心，靠在Bucky身上。“所以我们已经在这里了，对吧？在这个裂隙空间里？这意味着你是不是可以赶紧把我们送出去了？”

“对，”Strange说道，“我之前并不能做到，但是世界正在对齐，准备好迎接你们了。”

“那还真挺好，我们之前那么久到处乱跑并没有浪费时间。”

“你是说到处乱 ** _搞_** 吧，”Peter说道，然后捂住了嘴，脸变得通红，“靠，对不起，就只是——”

“没事的，”Sam跟他说，忍住了没笑，“你被Barnes传染了。你妈妈会杀了我们的。”

“哦，我已经没有父母了，”Peter说，“但是可能我的梅婶会。”然后他走神了，眨了几次眼，“她还活着的，对吧？她一定是——她不能——”

“你会找到她的，”奇异博士说，把头向边上点了一下，“不管怎么样。”

“哦这话听着可真吉利。”Sam小声道。“那就赶紧吧。世界准备好迎接我们？我们也准备好迎接世界了。把我们送回去。”

“我必须警告你们，”奇异博士补充道，“那里不一样了，你们不会回到你们来时的地方。”

“一场战役，”Sam回忆到，“在瓦坎达。我们不用回到那里面去了？对我来说挺好。”

“哦不是，我要把你们送回战场，”奇异博士说道，用手画圈开始施咒，“只不过是另一场战役。”

“真好啊，”Bucky声音十分空洞，“让我猜猜，Steve又先挑的头？我操蛋的人生啊。”

“等下，”Peter说道，比Sam更加敏锐，“ ** _不一样_** 了，你说的，怎么个不一样法？”

“时间和这里不同。”奇异博士告诉他们。Sam辨认出了他话语中的逃避。

“多久了，”他问道，现在有点急迫了，“过去多久了？”

奇异博士犹豫了，暂停了，让手上半开的传送门消散了。他看着他们，有所考量。“五年了，”他最终说道，而Sam感觉自己就要坐到地上。五 ** _年_** 了，Steve就一直——

“那就赶快吧，”Bucky说道，声音中充满不耐，“我们在浪费时间。我本来已经在冰里待了太久了。他们需要我们，对吧？赶紧啊。”

“噢，”奇异博士说道，好像想起来了些什么，“对，你们需要这些。”他挥了挥手，他们就已经穿上战斗的装备了，Sam肩背上又有了翅膀熟悉的重量。

Loki没有退后，但是他自己的盔甲并没有出现，他低头看了看自己，皱了眉。他抖动着，好像在尝试召唤他的盔甲。Sam看过视频，他能轻易换装，跟抖一抖衣袖一般；他也亲眼见过Thor换戎装，镀金盔甲，猩红披风。他永远不会承认，但是这个算得上令人惊叹。可是Loki身上什么都没发生，他还是穿着沾满路上灰尘的牛仔裤，稍微破旧的黑毛衣。这有一点小荒唐，阿斯加德的Loki穿着一套Sam至少见Bucky穿过十五次的穿搭。见了鬼的，说他在哥大读研究生Sam都能信。

“你还要不要来？”

“不能像那样去，”奇异博士说道，“最后的女武神还在等着你。”

Loki给了他一个深深的并不惊讶的瞪视。“我恨你。”他说道，屈服了，抬高双肩抖了一下。又是一道光，刺人眼睛，光消逝后站着的是一匹巨大的有翼马，鼻孔怒张，眼神幽暗。

“哇哦，”Peter说，“酷。我希望我也能变形。嘿，你能载我一程吗？我的确之前把你从路上捡起来了对吧。”

“不要老缠着那位半神，崽，”Sam说道，“我发誓你是自Steve Rogers之后我见过的自我保护意识最差劲的人了。”他按住Peter的肩膀，看着Loki不停地在地上跺脚，扑棱翅膀。

“你不是应该有六条腿吗？”Bucky说，严格地眯眼打量着Loki。

Peter摇了摇头。“那是斯雷普尼尔，而且是八条腿。干嘛，我中学时候很迷古代神话的。”

“真不可思议你居然猜到了我要问什么，”Sam说，“但这解释不了你是怎么知道的，Barnes。”

“我小的时候邻居是瑞典人。我和玛丽·尼尔森一起花了很长时间玩北欧神话。”

“哇哦，我要告诉Steve你记玛丽·尼尔森都比记他记得好，他会哭的。”Sam说道，看着Strange在Loki面前开了一个传送门，“那么，另一边见了，我猜。”

“是啊，拜拜， ** _Patrick_** 。”Bucky窃笑着说。哇哦，Sam十分确定如果Loki现在不是一匹马的话，Bucky一定要被捅了。

Loki消失在橙色的传送门里。“你就是个小混蛋，Barnes。”他说道。

Bucky耸了耸肩，“是，是，你可喜欢了，别撒谎。”确实，这是真的，Sam喜欢，这是大实话，所以他在Barnes身上靠了一会儿，感受到他的身体散发的热量穿过两层装备透过来。然后Strange打开了另一道传送门，混乱的枪炮声从另一边传来，Sam做了个深呼吸。

“你准备好了吗，甜心？”Bucky问道，看着Sam，眼神温热。

“是的，”Sam说，“我准备好了。”他确实准备好了，他们都准备好了。他们醒来了。

完

[lofter链接](https://fishinginneworleans.lofter.com/post/4b72c8ae_1ca5bc80d<br%20/>)   
[原文链接](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668227)

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> （歌词）废土啊，宝贝//我爱上了，我爱上了你
> 
> (wasteland, baby//I’m in love, I’m in love with you)
> 
> “Bucky和Sam在灵魂之石里究竟做了什么，才会最后那么温柔地看着对方。”做了什么呢，到底做了什么呢。
> 
> 看完复3之后开始写的，没想到花了这么久（耸肩）
> 
> 我在Tumblr，请加入我对抗复4的痛苦。
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 我尽力了，凑合看吧。  
> 喜欢的话可以在原文以及lofter留下红心和评论~


End file.
